Missing the Missing scene
by Merlin71
Summary: An AU missing scene from Missing to give myself some Shep whump.


I'll be honest, I found MISSING to be a borefest in the extreme. So to make myself happy I wrote this little missing scene. Which is AU because it doesn't fit the canon of the ep, but it so should have been a part of it.

**MISSING the MISSING scene**

It wasn't until they were back in the jumper, Ronon having herded Teyla and Keller off ahead of him and Rodney and John firing off shots to cover them, that anyone noticed the arrow sticking out of John's shoulder. John included.

Rodney stared at him, aghast, almost accusing as he snapped, "You've been hit!"

"I can see that Rodney," John replied, wincing as he probed the area around the shaft. It was a shorter arrow than the others that had been hurled at them, but no less painful for it.

"Well why didn't you say something?" Rodney was winding up to a full blown panic.

John started to shrug and thought better of it. "We were a bit busy running for our lives," he reminded his team mate.

Keller had been standing there, looking a bit lost for a moment, but then she surged into doctor mode and was pushing John down onto one of the benches, via a hand on his good shoulder. "Sit so I can take a look at you, Colonel." Her tone was pure steel and her eyes were flashing a warning at him not to argue.

"You can look all you want after I fly us back to Atlantis," John countered, making an attempt to get up.

"Sit or I'll strap you down," Ronon rumbled at him.

John looked between him and Keller and realized they were sending each other signals. About him. Great. John knew Ronon liked Keller, so he had no doubt but that he would do anything the Doctor asked of him, even if it meant going against John's orders. "We need to get back to Atlantis," he reminded them.

Rodney snapped his fingers, suddenly looking excited. "I can fly us back!"

"Can you do it in a straight line?" John drawled, only to gasp and clench his teeth when Keller started yanking open his tac vest. "Easy there, Doc. It stings a bit." He wasn't about to admit how much it really hurt. Hard enough to make him grip the edge of the bench with white-knuckled fingers.

"Sorry...I'm sorry." Keller looked more than a bit frazzled. "I need the med kit."

Teyla was right there, handing it over and eyeing John with concern.

He eyed her right back. "You okay?" he asked gently, sensing that she wasn't okay by any means.

"I will be," Teyla vowed, determination glittering in her eyes.

"You look like you got beat up a bit, maybe Doc here should be checking you out," John countered, because Teyla really did look the worse for wear.

But Teyla was both strong and proud and fiercely protective of those she considered family. Of which John was included. "I will be fine," she stated. "You are the one in need of attention."

Keller had finished getting John's vest off and his shirt open and she winced in sympathy as she probed the wound. Then she was pressing a dressing around it and making more faces. "Sorry, I know it hurts, Colonel." Because it wasn't like he could swallow every hiss and moan of pain. "We'll be taking you straight into surgery when we land." She looked at Ronon. "Can you contact Atlantis and tell them to have a med team ready with a gurney and to prepare OR?"

"I can do that," Ronon allowed, moving towards the front where McKay was sitting. He was babbling as he checked the controls and Ronon thumped him on the shoulder. "Just drive the thing, okay?"

"How is Sheppard?" Rodney sounded sincerely worried.

Ronon held up a hand to tap his radio. He gave Carter the message from Keller, then he looked at McKay. "He's been better. Doc will take good care of him though. Just get us home."

Rodney nodded. "I can do that."

OoO

The surgery went without a hitch, although John lost alot of blood and he ended up being out of it for pretty much a day. Add to that a bad reaction to the knock out juice as Ronon called it, and he was pretty much feeling like shit when he woke up and was lucid for the first time.

Not surprisingly, Teyla was sitting at his bedside. She noticed him waking and was on her feet, smiling at him even as she called for Keller.

John thought he managed to smile back, then Keller was there and there was fussing, pain from having his dressing checked, a few ice chips to ease the dryness in his mouth, then reassurances that he would be fine after a few days of rest.

"How are you doing?" John asked Teyla, once Keller was finally gone. He hadn't missed the doc's wrapped ankle and foot brace, nor the bruising on Teyla's face.

"I have been better," Teyla allowed. "I must find my people."

John reached out, not liking how his hand trembled, until he found Teyla's hand. He gave it a squeeze and whispered, "We'll help you find them."

Teyla blinked hard, leaning over to rest her forehead against his. "I know," she whispered back. "Thank you." Easing back she smiled again and there was less tension to it this time. "Now rest. Ronon and Rodney will be coming to visit soon and you'll need your strength."

"Right." Knowing she would be there, John let his eyes close as he drifted slowly into darkness.

**THE END???**

Anyone who would like to take this and go further, feel free. Like Shep getting a fever/infection. Him trying to slip away before his better. All kinds of good stuff can happen.


End file.
